


Little Red Riding Cat

by renetiger



Category: ABC Weekend Specials Series, Hanna-Barbera Series, Kingdom Hearts, Nagagutsu wo Haita Neko Series
Genre: Crossover, Fantasy, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renetiger/pseuds/renetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero is the little cat that everyone loves. One day, he goes to vist his father OG Readmore until he meet the wolf who wants to eat him and his father. Can the huntswoman Kairi save the two cats from the wolf's stomach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Cat

Once upon a time there was a sweet little cat named Pero. Everyone who saw him liked him, but most of all his father named OG Readmore, who did not know what to give the cat next. Once he gave him a little cap made of red velvet. Because it suited him so well, and he wanted to wear it all the time, he came to be known as Little Red Riding Cat.  
One day his guardian Mr. Jinks said to him, "Come Pero. Here is a piece of cake and a bottle of wine. Take them to your father. He is sick and weak, and they will do him well. Mind your manners and give him my greetings. Behave yourself on the way, and do not leave the path, or you might fall down and break the glass, and then there will be nothing for your sick father."

Pero promised to obey Mr. Jinks. Readmore lived out in the woods, a half hour from the village. When Pero entered the woods a wolf came up to him. He did not know what a wicked animal he was, and was not afraid of him.

"Good day to you, Pero the Cat."

"Thank you, wolf."

"Where are you going so early, Pero?"

"To father's."

"And what are you carrying under your apron?"

"Father is sick and weak, and I am taking him some cake and wine. We baked yesterday, and they should give him strength."

"Pero, just where does your father live?"

"His house is a good quarter hour from here in the woods, under the three large oak trees. There's a hedge of hazel bushes there. You must know the place," said Pero.

The wolf thought to himself, "Now there is a tasty bite for me. Just how are you going to catch him?" Then he said, "Listen, Pero, haven't you seen the beautiful flowers that are blossoming in the woods? Why don't you go and take a look? And I don't believe you can hear how beautifully the birds are singing. You are walking along as though you were on your way to school in the village. It is very beautiful in the woods."

Pero opened his eyes and saw the sunlight breaking through the trees and how the ground was covered with beautiful flowers. He thought, "If a take a bouquet to father, he will be very pleased. Anyway, it is still early, and I'll be home on time." And he ran off into the woods looking for flowers. Each time he picked one he thought that she could see an even more beautiful one a little way off, and he ran after it,  going further and further into the woods. But the wolf ran straight to Readmore's house and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Pero the Cat. I'm bringing you some cake and wine. Open the door for me."

"Just press the latch," called out Readmore. "I'm too weak to get up."

The wolf pressed the latch, and the door opened. He stepped inside, went straight to Readmore's bed, and ate him up. Then he took his clothes, put them on, and put his cap on his head. He got into his bed and pulled the curtains shut.

Pero had run after flowers, and did not continue on her way to Readmore's until he had gathered all that he could carry. When he arrived, he found, to his surprise, that the door was open. He walked into the parlor, and everything looked so strange that she thought, "Oh, my God, why am I so afraid? I usually like it at father's." Then he went to the bed and pulled back the curtains. Readmore was lying there with his cap pulled down over his face and looking very strange

"Oh, father, what big ears you have!"

"All the better to hear you with."

"Oh, father, what big eyes you have!"

"All the better to see you with."

"Oh, father, what big hands you have!"

"All the better to grab you with!"

"Oh, father, what a horribly big mouth you have!"

"All the better to eat you with!" And with that he jumped out of bed, jumped on top of poor Pero, and ate him up. As soon as the wolf had finished this tasty bite, he climbed back into bed, fell asleep, and began to snore very loudly.

A huntswoman named Kairi was just passing by. She thought it strange that the cat was snoring so loudly, so she decided to take a look. She stepped inside, and in the bed there lay the wolf that she had been hunting for such a long time. "He has eaten the father cat, but perhaps he still can be saved. I won't shoot him," thought Kairi. So she took a pair of scissors and cut open his belly.

She had cut only a few strokes when she saw Pero shining through. He cut a little more, and Pero jumped out and cried, "Oh, I was so frightened! It was so dark inside the wolf's body!"

And then Readmore came out alive as well. Then Pero fetched some large heavy stones. They filled the wolf's body with them, and when he woke up and tried to run away, the stones were so heavy that he fell down dead.

The three of them were happy. Kairi took the wolf's pelt. Readmore ate the cake and drank the wine that Pero had brought. And Pero thought to himself, "As long as I live, I will never leave the path and run off into the woods by myself if my guardian tells me not to."

And so, they lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
